Carving Pumpkins
by x.Mrs.ItachiUchiha.x
Summary: A late Halloween one shot. Arthur x Merlin LEMON, mature content, YAOI.


**Carving Pumpkins**

**This is not a carry on from my previous ArthurxMerlin, it's for Halloween!**

Merlin sat, heating up the Prince's bath, whilst Arthur stripped himself, preparing for the bath. "So, it's Halloween tomorrow" Arthur nodded at Merlin, as if the man was either stupid or a small child. Merlin rolled his eyes, and stood once the bath was ready, moving away so Arthur could get into it.

Merlin looked away when Arthur's pants were removed, feeling a blush creep up onto his cheeks. "What about it?" Arthur raised an eyebrow as he slid into the hot water, letting a sigh pass his lips.

"Nevermind, I was just wondering if you were getting dressed up" Arthur scoffed, hanging his feet over the edge of the bath. Merlin sat on the stool next to the bed, fiddling with his neckerchief, keeping his eyes on his hands and not where he really wanted them.

Merlin had always felt an attraction towards the future king, and everytime they touched, heat would pool in his lower region, and more often than not he would have to excuse himself, to deal with his growing problem. Merlin braved a glance to the man in the tub, who had closed his eyes and was resting, fully content with his current position.

He let his eyes roam over Arthur's face, and strong jaw, down to his Adam's apple that bobbed everytime he swallowed, down to his chest, until the water hit it. He let out a shaky breath, and diverted his gaze, so he wouldn't be tempted to look any lower.

"Would you care to explain why you are staring at me?" Arthur cracked open an eye, to stare amusedly at Merlin, who had gone red and was stuttering, trying to come up with a suitable excuse. "I know I'm irresistible and everything, Merlin, but have some control"

Merlin knew Arthur was just joking, but it still made his heart pang, if only Arthur knew that Merlin was indeed infatuated with him.

Merlin yawned, clambering clumsily out of his bed and into his room, he whispered a spell and the candles in his room all lit up, allowing him to see where he was going. He smiled to himself, tonight it was Halloween, and he didn't care what Arthur said, he was going to get into the spirit.

Gaius was already out, probably tending to someone's illness. Merlin pulled on his jacket, and slipped out of the castle, heading towards the local market. Pumpkins were everywhere, every shape and size, for a vary of prices. Children giggled and shrieked as their parents picked pumpkins for them to carve.

'Bingo' Merlin grinned and got himself two, one for Gaius and one for himself. Quickly and awkwardly, he managed to carry the pumpkins back to his chambers.

Quickly setting to work, he grabbed a sharp knife, and began to empty the insides of the pumpkins, before carving faces into them. He decided to light them later, and stood, heading out towards Arthur's chambers, to see what the prince wanted him to do today.

He knocked on the door to Arthur's chambers, before sliding in. He groaned to himself when he saw Arthur, who lay fast asleep face up. The duvet covering him, had wound up around his hips, showing off a few of the blonde curls, leading to something Merlin was yearning for.

Merlin coughed, loud enough to wake the sleeping prince, and it did. Arthur sighed and rubbed his eyes, opening them with a glare in Merlin's direction, but he soon noticed how low the blanket had gotten, and looked away, pulling it back up.

"What is it now, Merlin?" he asked, running a hand through his hair. Merlin shifted uncomfortably, willing the growing problem between his legs away.

"I just came to check up on you, and see if you need anything doing, but I guess I'll be going" he turned to leave, but when Arthur called him, he stopped, silently cursing the blonde man.

"Well, now that you're here, I wouldn't mind a bath, I have an important meeting, and I want to be at my best" Merlin nodded, and avoiding Arthur's gaze as he heated up some water for the prince, before pouring it into the bath, and setting another one to heat up.

Arthur sighed and flopped back down onto his bed, giving himself some more time to wake up.

"It's ready" Merlin stood up straight, backing away from the tub, setting his gaze to the floor. Arthur nodded and stood, eyeing the nervous man up, before shaking his head and slipping into the water, relaxing his muscles.

"What's up with you lately, Merlin? You're very distracted" Merlin choked on his own breath, and shifted where he stood, avoiding Arthur's eyes. "Merlin, you're looking a bit flustered, what's going on with you?" Arthur stood, grabbing the towel and stalking over to his servant who backed away until his knees hit the bed and he toppled over onto it.

Merlin was breathing heavy, his face flushed, he was sure Arthur had noticed his erection, as the blue eyes darkened with something, Merlin hoped was lust. Strong hands rested themselves either side of Merlin's head, and Arthur leaned down, until his face was inches from Merlin's.

"Answer me Merlin" Merlin whimpered, and squirmed, his pants had become very uncomfortable. "Do I turn you on?" Merlin bucked, and cried out when Arthur's hand found Merlin's erection, giving in a squeeze through the thin material of his pants.

"Oh God, yes!" Arthur smirked, and crawled over Merlin, bringing them further onto the bed, so their feet weren't hanging off.

"Good" Arthur slammed his lips onto Merlin's, grinding his hips against the other's. Merlin let out a breathy groan, Arthur's tongue diving into the hot cavern. Large hands pulled and removed Merlin's neckerchief, latching on to the pale neck, marking it as his own.

Merlin moaned, tilting his head, allowing the blonde more access. Arthur smirked against the skin, and sunk his teeth in, successfully marking the boy beneath him. Now Merlin would actually have a reason to wear his neckerchief.

Arthur sat up and pulled Merlin into a sitting position, and pulled Merlin's jacket and shirt off, throwing them onto the floor. Lips were soon back on lips, and Merlin was pushed back onto the bed, Arthur moving down from his neck to his chest, nibbling on his collarbone.

Merlin arched and gripped the sheets, when a nimble tongue found perk nipples, teasing and nibbling. Arthur pulled back and blew on the nubs, sending shivers down Merlin's spine.

The tongue moved even further, dipping and twirling in his belly button. Merlin shut his eyes, waiting for his pants to be removed, but he frowned with impatience when the lips moved to his hipbones, sucking viciously and leaving bruises.

"Arthur, hurry up!" the blonde smirked, and unbuttoned the brown pants, swiftly pulling them down, and removing the boxers underneath. Merlin looked away, embarrassed, when Arthur gazed at him, licking his lips. He glanced over, when Arthur tugged the towel, covering him, off.

"Like what you see?" Merlin scoffed and pulled the prince down, into a kiss, bucking up, his erection rubbing against Arthur's. They both moaned and sped up, feeling the air heat up around there.

Arthur pulled away, quickly sucking on three fingers, before shuffling down the younger's body. Arthur kissed a pale thigh, and slipped one finger into the puckered opening, before kissing the base of Merlin's member, soothingly.

Merlin frowned and squirmed when another finger was added, but shuddered when Arthur gave a hard lick up from the base to the tip. He clenched his eyes, and forced himself to relax when a third finger wiggled in, scissoring his insides. Arthur took in the head of his cock, sucking roughly, before swallowing him whole.

Merlin cried out and arched completely off the bed, impaling himself further on the long fingers. Arthur pulled away, removing the fingers too, before crawling over the man, and nuzzling his neck, and licking his earlobe. "Relax"

With that Arthur drove it, sheathing himself fully, within the blissful heat that was Merlin. Merlin chewed his lip, biting back tears of pain, that threatened to fall. Arthur kissed around his face, letting him adjust to the rather large intrusion.

Merlin wiggled his hips, testing out the new feeling, making Arthur hiss, and grip the hips so hard, Merlin knew there would be fingertip-shaped bruises there tomorrow.

Pulling out slightly, Arthur sighed shakily, before pushing back in, setting a steady but slow rhythm. Merlin bucked, desperately trying to force Arthur in deeper and faster. "F-Faster!" Arthur smirked, but complied, pulling out until only his tip remained and slamming back in, rocking the bed with the force of his thrusts.

Merlin moaned, clawing at Arthur's back, leaving marks of his own, up and down the prince's neck. But Arthur was too far gone to notice.

Eyes opened, when Arthur stopped, but the glint in the blue eyes made Merlin shiver. Large hands turned him until his side was facing Arthur, who threw Merlin's leg over his shoulder and dove back in, hitting the bundle of nerves inside of his servant.

Merlin screamed in ecstasy, clamping around the member, abusing his prostate with all of the force it could muster up. Merlin could soon feel the heat pooling in his lower stomach, and he whimpered, closing his eyes, concentrating on the unbelievable pleasure he had waited for long for.

With one last cry of Arthur's name, Merlin came, over the prince's bed sheets. Arthur groaned at the tightness, and after a few more thrusts, came inside of Merlin, falling on top of the boy, panting.

"Merlin, why do you smell of pumpkin?" Merlin laughed and leaned into Arthur's chest, as he pulled out.

"I was carving them for tonight" Arthur rolled his eyes, and kiss Merlin again, trailing his hand down his spine. Merlin shook his head, pushing the older man away, he could see Arthur hardening again, he groaned, when Arthur dived in for a kiss.

"Time for round two" Merlin sighed and gave in, letting Arthur take control once again. "Happy Halloween, Merlin"


End file.
